


Thunderstorm

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys watch a storm roll in.





	Thunderstorm

Sherlock woke to find their bed empty. Looking around their vacation cottage, he didn’t see John anywhere. Checking the bathroom, the sitting area and even under the bed, he admitted John wasn’t in the cottage as his alarm grew.

Since there was no other place in the cottage and he’d checked his phone for messages, he opened the door and went outside.

He could smell the storm coming even as he saw the lightening flash in the distance and heard the thunder. Scanning the dark beach surrounding him, he saw no one and his alarm grew. Where would John go? Forcing himself to calm down, he scanned the area again. There! Was that a human-sized shape huddled near the wall?

Hurrying towards the huddled shape, he called his husband’s name. “John. John, it’s Sherlock. Remember me.”, he spoke calmly and walked slowly when he got closer. “John, it’s alright. We’re in the Bahamas. This isn’t Afghanistan.”

As he got closer, he could tell his husband was a trembling mass of terror. “John, let me help. Ok? It’s Sherlock. Remember me? We’re married.” 

Maybe it was the tone or he recognized the voice but John turned terrified eyes to his husband.”S’lock?”, he whispered.

The detective knelt down and put his arms around his spouse. “Yes, it’s me. I’ve got you baby.”


End file.
